Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 20
Episode 20 - Season 1 Finale Spacedate: 4257.086.08.57 With the Realization that the Natural Fauna inhabiting the Com-Relay had been infected with the Ultra-Borg Nano-Infection, the Delta Squad Marines Steeled themselves for Combat. Due to an Epic Initiative Coordination Fail on the Part of Zorf & Ray, Squad Command was delayed Until Segment 10 of the First Round. The Nymock-Borgs also Rolled Terrible on their Initiative, but the Space-Spider Borgs did not, they spread out across the Glassy Surface of the Station and started to advance on the Noobs. E was Webbed Immobile in the Initial Volley, but used his Cyber-Immaterialness to escape and close with one of the Spider-Borgs. It was at this point that it became apparent that when En-Borginated, the Spiders had 1 Particle Disrupting Attack with each of their 8 Legs. While E was enjoying what he dubbed the 'Windmill Strike', Zorff, Ray and Sprout Closed to join the Fight. Braxx held back in true Tech-Mastery Fashion while he Optimized His Weapons, Armor, and everything else he could think of, but was on the receiving end of a Strafing like Borderlands Rakk-Attack Style series of Strikes from the Borg-Nymocks for his Trouble. The Fight was Tough-Going due to the massive number of High-Impact Twenty-Sided Die Broken Natural-20 Monster Defends, but the Group Gamely Plugged Away. Zorff took advantage of Ray's Obscene Armor Capacity by waiting until the Sectoid was surrounded by Multiple Spiders and a Nymock, then Targeting him with his Cluster-Shot Blunderbuss. Of course he was unable to Penetrate Ray's Kick-Ass Construct, but hit all of the Enemies with the Splash Damage. The Nymocks Retaliated by Unleashing Double-Paired Claw Strikes against Zorff and Braxx. Zorff Natural-1 Defended in to it, Taking 36 points of Damage, (which knocked him down to 3 DC with no Armor), but all 4 of the Attacks against Braxx went off of his AC, (twice!). Meanwhile, E was eventually able to Kill one Spider by himself, while Zorff, (after Restoring his Armor), Killed another with the help of Sprout's Cold Damage, while Sprout Kill-Stole the Last One, (All 3 Ultra-Borg Space-Spiders were killed in 2 Rounds!). At this Point, Sgt Johnson was heard to exclaim over the Radio, "Forget This, Anya, you have the Tac-Com!". Once the Spiders had Been Dispatched, there were just the Ultra-Borg Nymocks left to Deal With. Braxx was having Trouble with the 4 of them still Buzzing Around his head, between their "Back to the Sky" Defensive Posture and the On-Going Additional High-Impact Twenty-Sided Broken Natural-20 Monster Defends he wasn't Getting Anywhere. Sprout moved over to assist Him, but was Swarmed by the whole Flock and Double-Grabbed as a Result. When the Nymocks started pulling him in Multiple Directions like Seagulls Fighting over a French-Fry, he was forced to Translocate away, (twice!) Fortunately for Him, his Mental Powers prevented him from being Carried Off by the Flock! Zorff continued his Tradition of Piling on the Burn; at one Point he had one Nymok at Burn 35! Unfortunately for Him, it retaliated by Landing on his Head, hoping to Immolate Him at the End of the Round. As Zorff Translocated away, Ray simultaneously blasted it off, while also at the same time simultaneously Kill-Stealing the one Sprout was Working On. As the Marines Closed Ranks, the Ultra-Borg Nymocks Flocking around them, suddenly a Giant Red Laser Beam cut through the Sky, Vaporizing one of the Nymocks. Keen Senses Checks and Perceptions revealed the tiny Figure of Sgt Johnson standing on the distant Outer Hull of the Boreas with a Sniper Laser. (that looked suspiciously like a Halo Spartan Laser). "You're not going to keep me Out of Combat for the Entire Season!" he yelled as he mercilessly Kill-Stole all of the Remaining Foes by the End of the Round. Spacedate: 4257.086.09.00 The Ultra-Borg Menace Apparently Abated for the Moment, the Noobs Continued on Down the Station to the Base of the Solar Spar, where Braxx proceeded to Access the the Power Hub that Master Chief Scotty had Specified. The rest of the Squad Nervously Watched the Perimeter While He Worked, but no more Hostiles were Imminent, As it Turned Out. The Marines spent the Time Speculating about how it was Possible for the Ultra-Borg Virus to Infect the Creatures of the Station, which they assumed had No Cybernetics? It was Agreed that this was Yet Another Disturbing Mystery about the Ultron Virus. Once the Equipment that Scotty had Provided was Set-Up and Installed However, it was a Simple Matter to Generate an Internal EMP within the Structure's Power System that Wiped Every Bit of Computer Memory On-Board Clean. After that, it was Back Up to the Shuttle. Spacedate: 4257.086.09.42 Due to Prevailing Environmental Circumstances and /or In a Rush to Finish Up as we Ran-Out of Time at The End, I Neglected to Share an additional Little Vignette I had Planned, Wherein the Crew Return to the Shuttle to Discover that Lieutenant Hu-Ora was Attacked in Their Absence by a Virus-Enraged Conduit Worm! As Predicted however, She had Apparently Used her Immune to Red-Shirtitis Since she's a Named NPCness to Best It, Choking It Out with Her Bare, Whatever the Flipper-Like Apendagey Things that the Cal-Mons Pass-Off as Hands Are, (although she was Unconscious When Discovered, and of course Murmured "Yah, Bitches!" As she Awoke). This Incident will be Reprised in the Future in a Limited-Edition Graphic-Novel Entitled "Lu-Ho Vs. the Conduit-Worm " Spacedate: 4257.086.10.02 Their Mission to the Com-Node complete, the Delta Squad Marines returned to the Boreas, where Master Chief Scotty commenced the Operation to Transfer over the Clean Copy of the Ultranet from his Quantum Hyper-Disk Back-Up. The Process took the better part of a Standard Galactic Day, and when it was complete he Dubbed the Newly Constituted Virus Free version the 'Ultranet 2.0'. The Noobs did some Guard Duty during this time, but also had 3 Free 4-Hour Blocks. Spacedate: 4257.087.08.00 First thing in the Morning, Captain Bar Ack Assembled the Space-Fleet Crew for a Rousing Speech about the Importance of their Mission, (the Marines at their Ceremonial Guard Posts of course). Although the Destination was to Remain Classified until the went to Warp, he assured everyone that they Would Not Rest until they had tracked down the Ultra-Borg Queen, Cleansed the Ultranet of the Ultron Virus, Instituted the 2.0 Ultranet 2.0 across the GFP, and Saved the Galaxy. Space-Fleet figured Prominently throughout the Oration, (the SFMC was Not Mentioned). Episode 20 Epilogue Season One Wraps Up with the Borg Queen established as a Probable Repeat Villain, the Cause of the Ultron Virus Remains a Mystery, and the Boreas' Destination is Unknown. Will the Delta Squad Marines save the Galaxy? Or will they Hi-Jack the Ship and become Ice Pirates? Will Emelia Clarkget Naked? Tune in Next Season to find Out! 12 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet